User blog:Edin the White Mage/Counterattack No Longer Compulsory
Counterattack is still Compulsory - Email Correspondence with Bushiroad. Question Submitted to Bushiroad Hello, Back in February, I had asked if the keyword Counterattack was mandatory, or if the player was able to choose. Here is the answer I received: "With regards to your query, the player may choose if they wish to use a Counterattack or not. It is not a compulsory effect." I've been playing this way and happened to see the Counterattack page on the Buddyfight Wiki. I was going to help the page by letting people know that it was not compulsory when I ran across an email response someone else had already posted. This is their correspondence: "Q: The rulebook describes Counterattack as optional and only hitting your opponent's monsters, but the reminder text describes Counterattack as mandatory and able to hit your own monsters. Which is correct? A: The 'Counterattack' ability is compulsory." After seeing someone else's correspondence, I began to look at the latest Spells that give Counterattack. For example "Gathering of the Armed Dragons". It no longer has reminder text. I have seen an issue similar to this, and when I asked about it, I was told that the development team was changing some of the ways they worded the text on their cards. I see that monsters have never had the "reminder text" on them from the very beginning. Spells did at first, but no longer do. QUESTION 1: Is the keyword Counterattack A: Always compulsory regardless of whether it is on a monster or spell. B: Always at the discretion of the player who controls that card whether it is a monster or a spell. C: Different, depending on the card. D: Something different from the options listed. QUESTION 2: Has the ruling always been the same, or did it change at some point? Answer Received from Bushiroad Dear Sir/Mdm, Thank you for your support and your email. With regards to your queries: 1. It is used at the discretion of the player controlling that card. It is not a mandatory effect. 2. As the correspondence happened some time back, we are unable to pinpoint exactly the reason behind this. We apologize for the apparent inconsistencies, and will strive to provide more accurate information in the future. We hope this has answered your question. Please do not hesitate to contact us should you have any other queries. At First This Looked Fine. Then Roxas had questions and others. My Father then emailed his contact showing the evidence why other's would find it still Compulsory and asking if this was a change done by the Japanes Dev team. Here is their response. "Dear XXXXX, Thank you for your support and your email. We have sought clarification on the Counterattack ability, and have received confirmation that the ability is indeed forced. When activated, the player must resolve it as far as he or she is able to. We are not able to pinpoint exactly why this was ruled otherwise previously, but there has been no change at all to how the ability is supposed to work. We apologize for the confusion that has been caused due to conflicting answers, and will strive to provide more accurate rulings in the future." Category:Blog posts